My Bakmieeeee!
by TsubasaKEI
Summary: yuma,astral,kai, dan aichi sedang istirahat makan siang di atap sekolah. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika salah satu dari mereka mulai lapar? author masih sangat baru . maaf bila ada typo, enjoy! :D


Pagi itu langit sedang cerah. Angin segar berhembus dengan pelan. Burung juga terlihat sedang terbang bergerombol. Ah, ada bakmie terbang …

…

…

Tunggu, bakmie ?

My BAKMIIEEE !

Sebelum ada bakmie terbang, mari kita lihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pagi itu.

4 orang sahabat sedang istirahat makan siang di atas rooftop, mereka sedang mengobrol, membicarakan hal-hal gaje yang mereka alami tadi pagi. Sampai, salah satu dari mereka berbicara.

"Yuma, aku ingin makan…" kata laki-laki berambut putih _Mohawk_ . temanya yang bersangkutan memasang tampang bingung."Ha? bukannya kamu udah ngabisin 2 piring nasi goreng?" tanyanya balik. Pemuda _Heterochromia _oranye-putihitu manyun kesal plus malu mendengar hal itu. "Astral-_kun_, kalo manyun kaya gurita lho..". Astral dan Yuma menatap le arah pemuda bersurai biru di depan mereka. Senyum manis nan polos terlukis di wajahnya. "kalau mau, bekal makanku untukmu saja" Astral menggelengkan kepalanya. " tidak usah Aichi, lagian aku akan menghabiskan bekalnya Yuma." Pemuda berambut hitam-merah membelakan matanya. Bergeser sejauh mungkin dan segera melindungi bekalnya yang terancam.

"Ya-yang bener aja! Ini jatahku tau!" yang lain ber_sweat drop_ ria melihat Yuma meringkuk bagai bola. Melindungi makananya tercinta.

"Berisik…." Semua langsung jantungan mendengar suara dingin itu. Seorang pemuda bertubuh atletik yang sejak tadi diam mengeluarkan suaranya. Manik _emerald_nya melihat tajam dibelakang surai coklatnya.

" a-ah, Kai-_kun_… kukira kau sedang tidur" ucap Aichi pada pemuda disebelahnya. " Tadi memang sedang tidur, sampai si bodoh itu mengganggu.."Kai dengan santainya berkata. Tidak mempedulikan muka sebal Yuma. " kenapa aku yang disalahin?! Atral yang mau nyuri makananku!" tanganya menunjuk keras pemuda disebelahnya. " rasa lapar tidak bisa dikendalikan.. , dan Yuma.." Astral melihat ke arah Yuma." … aku ingin bakmie." " He?! Masa aku harus jauh-jauh kebawah demi perut rakus kamu sih? " "tentu saja, bukannya itu gunanya teman? Saling membantu disaat membutuhkan. Kau mengatakan itu kemarin Yuma." Kedua sahabat itu beradu mulut, tidak mempedulikan ekspresi 2 orang didepannya.

"tapi, kalo dirasa-rasa aku juga masih lapar.." Yuma mengusap perutnya yang mulai terasa kosong. " kalau gitu sekalian aja kita kebawah beli bakmie" usul Astral." Males ah, lagian warung bakmie itu penuh terus. Pasti lama!" Yuma menolak, walaupun sekarang perutnya teriak-teriak minta bakmie.

Kruyuuuuukk~~

…

.…...

KRUYUUUUUKK~

Pemuda berambut biru itu menutup mukanya malu. Suara perutnya membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya." Huaaa! M-maaf maaf! A-a tadi makan hanya sedikit, jadi sekarang.. aga.. lapar.." pemuda bertubuh kecil itu menundukan kepalanya sebelum semburat merah padam terlihat dimukannya. "mungkin aku akan ikut beli bakmie dengan Astral-_kun_ dan Yuma- _kun_..."Aichi segera berdiri dan melangkah menjauhi temannya. Namun langkah itu segera terhenti ketika tangannya digenggam oleh pemuda _brunette_ disebelahnya. " tidak usah, sudah kusuruh Miwa membelikan bakmie tidak pedas, tanpa bawang, daging ditambah, ½ porsi, tidak berpecin, yang kamu suka. Dia akan datang 5 menit lagi" ucap Kai panjang lebar dengan informasi paling detail dan nada datarnya."sungguh? terima kasih Kai-_kun_! " walaupun Aichi heran dari mana Kai bisa mendapatkan informasi selengkap itu, ia tetap berterima kasih karena Kai akan memberinya bakmie. Kai mengangguk. Dan tanpa yang lain sadari, tangan kirinya memegang ponsel dan mengirim pesan kepada temannya untuk datang kemari membawa bakmie. Tidak lupa menulis ancaman pembunuhan dibawahnya. Malang sangat nasibnya.

" curang! Aku juga mau bakmienya!" omel Yuma. Astral ngangguk-ngangguk setuju."usaha aja sendiri". Ucap Kai plus senyuman sinisnya. "nanti kita bagi-bagi saja.. ". Aichi berusaha menenangkan sahabat-sahabatnya. "jangan Aichi, nanti bakmienya terkontaminasi oleh Yuma, baginya ke aku saja". Yuma sekarang menatap kaget- tidak percaya teman rambut putihnya itu. "hei! Kukira kita teman ?!" "itu masa lalu, masa depan telah berubah Yuma". Astral yang kelaparan sudah tidak mempedulikan ocehan Yuma, sekarang ia 100% focus untuk mendapatkan bakmienya.

" aku yang membayar bakmienya, aku yang menentukan siapa yang makan. Hanya Aichi yang boleh makan". Tegas Kai. Senyum sinisnya menjadi semakin sinis. " Aichi yang makan bukan? Bakmienya sudah tidak berada dalam kendalimu". Balas Astral ridak mau kalah. Keinginan makan bakmienya sudah melampaui batas sehat (?). " aku bisa saja menyuruh Miwa untuk membuang bakmienya". Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya mengancam. Astral tersenyum. " jadi, kau mau membiarkan Aichi kelaparan?" JLEB. Tidak dalam seribu-bukan,se-tidak terhingga- tahun! TIDAK mungkin Kai akan MEMBIARKAN teman baik sejak kecilnya itu kelaparan. Lebih baik kai potong rambut (?) daripada Aichi kelaparan. Kai berdecek kesal. Namun senyumnya terlukis kembali di wajahnya ketika suara langkah kaki terdengar dari pintu.

BRAK!

"oi, Kai! Jangan nyuruh aku terus! Warung bakmie itu benar-benar pen—" belum selesai pemuda berambut kuning itu berbicara, 3—eh, 2 singa kelaparan (?) dan 1 kai berlari menerjang Miwa yang bingung ditempat. " Mi-Miwa-_kun_, lariiii!" teriak aichi sekuat tenaga. Miwa tersadar dari shock-nya dan menghindari serbuan mereka bertiga.

"Miwa! Berikan bakmienya padaku!". Astral berusaha berdiri kembali setelah tertabrak dengan pintu. " oi, Miwa! Serahkan bakmienya dan nyawamu ku ampuni!". Teriak Kai yang berusaha lari. Namun dicegat Astral yang memeluk kakinya." Lepaskan! Mau ku injak haah?!". Kai mencoba mengangkat kakinya, namun sia-sia saja, kaki Kai terjebak di pelukan maut Astral. Yuma yang sudah terbebas segera berlari ke arah Miwa." Miwa-_senpai_! Aku akan menjadi pembantu setiamu asal kau berikan bakmienyaa!". Teriak Yuma. " p-pembantuku ?!". sebelum Miwa bisa mencerna ucapan Yuma, sebuah kulit pisang jatuh dari langit ke-7 (?) dan berada 1 meter didepan Miwa. " Miwa-_kun_! Yuma-_kun_! Pisaaaaaangg!" teriak Aichi nunjuk-nunjuk dengan panic. Sayangnya, dikarenakan kecepatan lari Yuma yang melebihi 30 km/jam (?), kulit pisang tidak berdosa itu terinjak taktala membuat Yuma terjatuh kedepan dan membuat Miwa tersandung.

Miwa yang masih mencerna perkataan Yuma tersadar dari lamunannya dan berpikir kembali, mengapa ia melihat awan putih dan langit biru sekarang? Begitu badan kedua pemuda bertabrakan dengan lantai, bakmie yang dipegang Miwa seperti mempunyai pemikiran sendiri. Ia keluar dari genggaman yang membelenggunya dan loncat ke atas.

Semua mata tertuju pada benda kuning diatas mereka. Dunia seakan bergerak lambat. Mangkok bakmie itu melayang di udara.

"o. my. god…" hanya kata mengenaskan itu yang keluar dari mulut si _brunette _sebelum benda di langit itu jatuh ke bawah dan hancur berkeping-keping. Isi perutnya terlihat menjulur keluar dari tempatnya (?).

"BAKMIIEEKKUUUUUU!". Astral berteriak histeris melihat penyelamatnya dari rasa lapar telah meninggal dunia. Sementara yang lain hanya membeku di tempat."i-itu…. Bakmie…bucat…". Yuma menunjuk bakmienya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. "yaa.. disetiap kejadian pasti ada hikmahnya….". Aichi cuman bisa senyum-senyum. Walaupun sebenarnya aga kecewa tidak bisa makan bakmienya.

Akhirnya, 4 sekawan itu menahan rasa lapar ( kecuali Kai ) sampai sekolah selesai dikarenakan bel istirahat sudah selesai. Atas bantuan rujukan Aichi, mereka semua makan bakmie sepulang sekolah yang ditraktir oleh Kai.

FIN :D


End file.
